Au commencement
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Tout le monde connait Salut Les Geeks, la célèbre émission de Mathieu Sommet. Tout le monde connait aussi les trois personnalités qu'il incarne, mais en revanche, personne ne sait que celles-ci sont réelles. Elles sont apparus au fur et à mesure de son enfance et adolescence, causé par la tristesse ou la solitude, créant ainsi un trouble mental qui le dévorera toute sa vie.
1. Chapter I : Mathieu

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ma toute nouvelle fanfiction de cinq chapitres, « Au commencement » J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma fanfiction publiée récemment Poupée de chair et de sang ! Sinon, il me reste encore une semaine de vacances ! J'espère que vous profitez bien aussi de votre côté :)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

_**~ Au commencement ~ **_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre I :** _Mathieu._

.

.

.

.

.

**23 septembre 1988. St-Étienne, à minuit. **

C'était un jour pluvieux, un jour froid et terne quand il est né. Un jour qui, tout compte fait, lui correspondait bien. Cette nuit-là, les employés de l'hôpital avaient tous été débordés, une épidémie de grippe avait frappé la ville. La chambre dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère était sombre, froide et vide de couleurs. L'accouchement avait été compliqué, et très long surtout, les contractions n'en finissaient pas mais son père avait soutenu la jeune femme jusqu'au bout. Il était né entouré d'amour. Ses premiers cris et pleurs avaient émus ses parents aux larmes, un jeune couple heureux et amoureux. C'était leur deuxième enfant, et même s'ils avaient tous les deux espérés une fille cette fois-ci, ils ne regrettaient rien. Emma et Paul s'étaient rencontrés durant leur dernière année de lycée et avaient rapidement fini ensemble, s'étaient marié et avaient eu leur premier enfant au bout de moins d'un an de relation. Mathieu avait rapidement suivit : il était né le jour de l'anniversaire de leur rencontre. Au bout de deux ans de relation.

Paul et Emma s'étaient aimés. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais Nicolas et Mathieu devaient être trop petits pour s'en souvenir. Ils ne se rappelaient que des soupirs, des disputes et des cris, de l'agacement et la colère. Les deux adultes s'étaient mis en couple trop vite, avaient fait des enfants trop vite, tout trop vite. Les années qui passent les avaient rendus aigris, ils ne s'aimaient plus, mais restaient ensemble. Parce que les procédures de divorce étaient trop compliquées, pour ne pas déranger le développement de leurs fils.

Mathieu avait eu une enfance tranquille, heureuse. Durant les premières années de leur vie, Nicolas et Mathieu étaient très proches, même si comme tous les frères et soeurs, ils se chamaillaient de temps à autre.

**Août 1991, St-Étienne. **

Sans doute un des plus vieux souvenirs que Mathieu avait. A cette époque déjà, le couple d'Emma et de Paul battait de l'aile. Fini les mots doux le matin, les caresses, bisous et autres petites attentions, désormais lorsque les deux tourtereaux se parlaient, il n'y avait que de la fatigue, du mépris ou de l'indifférence. C'était tout ce que Mathieu et Nicolas avaient connu, ça ne les étonnait plus, c'était leur quotidien. Emma était encore une étudiante, elle suivait des cours de droit pour devenir avocate et ouvrir ainsi son propre cabinet, elle était par conséquent toujours très occupée, mais trouvait toujours du temps pour s'occuper de ses fils. Paul lui, était infirmier avec des horaires interminables. Il travaillait un week-end sur deux, tôt le matin ou tard dans la nuit, et n'était pas très présent dans la vie de ses garçons.

Assis dans le jardin en train de jouer dans la boue, Mathieu et Nicolas s'amusaient à mélanger de l'eau et de la terre pour en faire un château de sable, s'entraînant ainsi pour leurs prochaines vacances au bord de la mer. Mathieu, beau bébé potelé, sa tétine en bouche, avait le visage rougi par un méchant coup de soleil, tout comme son frère. Les deux petits avaient de belles boucles blondes, mais qui tout comme leurs vêtements, étaient pleine de terre. Il était tard, presque vingt heures, mais il faisait encore beau et chaud en cette soirée d'été. Paul profitait de sa seule journée de congé de la semaine en regardant la télévision, ne surveillant que d'un oeil discret sa progéniture.

Emma rentra à la maison à cet instant après une journée interminable de cours, épuisée. La jeune femme en robe légère aux motifs fleuris rouge et rose ferma la porte d'entrée en soupirant, laissant son sac à main tomber par terre dans un coin du corridor. Elle noua ses longs cheveux roux en jetant un coup d'oeil à son mari allongé sur le canapé.

« Où sont les enfants ?

-Dehors.

-Tu te moques de moi ?! Tu devais leur donner leur bain ! Ils ont mangé, au moins ?

-Je... je ne savais pas quoi cuisiner...

-Mais bordel, on ne peut rien te demander, c'est dingue quand même ! »

Paul, irrité, passa ses mains sur son visage crispé, fatigué d'entendre les lamentations de la mère de ses enfants, en le voyant, Emma ouvrit la bouche pour le disputer, mais des pleurs retentirent. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers la baie vitrée du salon, grande ouverte, qui donnait vue sur le petit jardin. Mathieu pleurait, le front ouvert, étalé de tout son long par terre. Il venait visiblement de se cogner la tête contre le sol, alors que son frère le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ni une ni deux, le petit se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère, agenouillée à ses côtés.

« C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! » vociféra-t-elle en se relevant, son fils cadet dans les bras.

D'une main, elle saisit brusquement celle de Nicolas et le releva, l'entrainant rapidement à l'intérieur. Le gamin couina de douleur et de surprise, assez effrayé, mais se laissa faire en lâchant le doudou qu'il tenait dans sa main. Paule, d'un geste rageur, éteignit la télé en se redressant, avant de la regarder.

« Ma faute ?! C'est ma faute s'il est tombé, peut-être ?!

-Depuis combien de temps ils sont dehors, hein ?! Ils sont pleins de coup de soleil ! Depuis combien de temps tu es vautré comme un porc sur ce putain de canapé ?! Tu peux me le dire ?! Tu ne les surveilles pas, jamais ! Tu ne t'occupes pas d'eux ! Une journée, une seule journée je te les confie et tu ne branles rien !

-Ils sont dehors depuis cet après-midi, et je les ai laissé dehors parce qu'ils s'amusent, ça leur fait du bien ! Puis merde, je peux me détendre ?! Je bosse toute la semaine, c'est grâce à moi que cette putain de baraque tient debout !

-Moi aussi, je bosse ! Je ne ramène pas encore d'argent, mais je bosse ! Et le jour où je terminerais mes études, on verra qui ramènera le plus d'argent ! Et surtout ne me parle pas de te détendre ! Surtout pas ! Moi, je peux me détendre quand, hein ?! Je suis toujours en cours, je bosse pour avoir mon putain de diplôme, c'est stressant, et quand j'ai du temps libre, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je m'occupe des gosses, je fais la cuisine, les courses et le ménage ! Et toi ?! Hein ?! Rien, absolument rien ! »

Ayant le sentiment d'avoir tout dit, ou du moins le plus important, Emma lâcha la main de Nicolas et passa la sienne sur la tête de Mathieu, observant son front et le sang qui s'écoulait de l'entaille, laissant son mari crier dans le vide. Elle se fichait bien de ses excuses, ou de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Enervée et inquiète, elle soupira légèrement, et dit d'un ton tranchant :

« Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, occupe-toi de Nicolas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'emmener à l'hôpital, hein ?! Je suis infirmier, je dois te le rappeler ?! »

Elle l'ignora royalement, ne lui faisant visiblement pas confiance. Son fils n'avait certainement rien de grave, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque et aller consulter. Nicolas observait la scène, debout près du canapé, interdit. Sa mère dit d'un ton sec :

« Fais le manger et donne lui son bain. »

Avant de s'en aller à nouveau en claquant la porte. Le bruit du moteur de la voiture se fit entendre, et Paul se retrouva seul avec son aîné. Mathieu n'avait effectivement rien eu de grave, on lui avait fait un ou deux points de sutures et tout c'était arrangé. Ils étaient rentrés vers vingt-et-une heures. Emma n'avait pas laissé son mari approcher leur fils une fois rentré, encore très en colère. Elle l'avait lavé, nourrit et bordé. Une main dans ses cheveux, caressant tendrement ses boucles blondes, embrassant son front.

Aucun des souvenirs d'enfance de Mathieu n'était plus beau ou rassurant que les lèvres de sa mère sur sa peau.

Emma s'était endormie avec lui cette nuit-là, un bras entourant le corps frêle de son fils. Sachant que sa femme avait le sommeil lourd, Paul était venu les rejoindre. Pas longtemps, quelques minutes seulement, pour ébouriffer rapidement les cheveux de son fils. Ce dernier s'était réveillé, et avait longuement regardé son père. Innocemment, il avait osé demander une chose. Une seule chose, de sa petite voix fluette :

« Pourquoi maman est fâchée ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est conne, voilà pourquoi. »

Son ton était sec, agressif, et il sortit aussitôt de la chambre pour retourner dans le lit conjugal. Mathieu n'avait pas compris. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre, du haut de ses trois ans ? Il ne connaissait pas la violence, ni la haine et les injures, juste l'amour et la tendresse. Ce souvenir était le plus ancien de tous ses souvenirs. Pas le plus joyeux non plus. Cette journée restait floue dans son esprit, mais il se souvenait de la colère de ses parents, de l'amertume de son père, de l'agacement de sa mère. Aujourd'hui encore, une légère cicatrice sur son front lui rappelait cet après-midi, ainsi que la violente dispute.

**23 septembre 1994, St-Étienne. **

Pour ses six ans, Mathieu avait eu droit à un bel anniversaire. Il était, déjà à l'époque, assez solitaire. Il n'avait par conséquent invité qu'un ami, ses deux cousines, et évidemment son frère qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être là. Sa mère avait préparé un gâteau aux pépites de chocolat, son préféré, malgré les protestations de Nicolas qui souhaitait avoir un gâteau tout chocolat. Ses parents s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter sa première Gameboy : Nicolas en avait lui aussi eu une pour ses six ans, et son petit frère avait été charmé par l'engin. L'aîné n'utilisait que très peu sa console, il préférait jouer dehors avec ses amis.

Emma surveillait les enfants, travaillant en même temps : elle avait fini ses études, obtenu son diplôme d'avocate, et tentait désormais de faire décoller son cabinet. Paul avait décidé d'aller travailler aujourd'hui : il ne voulait plus passer cette date symbolique avec sa femme, leur amour était mort, alors pourquoi passer leur anniversaire de mariage ensemble ? Ça le mettait mal à laise. Pourtant Mathieu aurait beaucoup apprécié qu'il soit là, avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour voir le spectacle du clown que sa mère avait commandé. Oui, il aurait beaucoup aimé, même si le spectacle était franchement nul.

« Mathieu, ne traîne pas dans mes pattes.

-Mais maman, où est papa ?

-Au travail, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le garçon soupira, tirant sur le t-shirt brun légèrement trop grand qu'il avait hérité de son frère, et s'installa à la table de la cuisine avec un air contrarié. Sa mère, les cheveux noués en queue de cheval, assise en face de lui, tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, le téléphone fixe près d'elle. Les cheveux du jeune garçon qui autrefois étaient blonds et bouclés, devenaient plus foncés avec l'âge. A présent, ils étaient châtains, et avaient cessé de boucler. Emma soupira, remettant en place son pull large et sale qu'elle mettait pour traîner à la maison, posant les yeux sur son garçon un instant, avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran. Des cris et des rires se faisaient entendre depuis le jardin où les enfants jouaient entre eux. Un ballon entra dans la maison, traversant le salon pour arriver à la cuisine et cogner la table, suivit de Nicolas.

« Nicolas, ne court pas dans la maison. Et pas de ballon à l'intérieur, fais un peu attention !

-Oui, oui... »

Emma passa une main dans les cheveux dressés sur la tête de son aîné par du gel afin de les remettre en place, et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa salopette couverte de terre, dépité en pensant à la machine de linge qu'elle devrait faire. Elle ne dit malgré tout rien, et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur, sous le regard mécontent de Mathieu, qui dit d'un ton accusateur :

« Papa était là pour l'anniversaire de Nicolas.

-Oui, mais c'est parce que je suis son préféré ! » le nargua Nicolas en lui tirant la langue.

Mathieu grogna, et marmonna dans sa barbe un « C'est pas vrai » alors qu'Emma tourna la tête vers le plus âgé de ses fils en lui jetant un regard sévère, et dit avant qu'il ne retourne en courant dans le jardin :

« Arrête d'embêter ton frère. Et toi Mathieu, arrête de te plaindre ! On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dans la vie ! Alors oui, papa n'est pas là aujourd'hui, mais peut-être l'an prochain ? Tu auras encore plein d'anniversaire ! »

Mathieu ronchonna dans son coin, observant dehors ses cousines, son frère et son ami. Il se fichait des prochains anniversaires, il voulait son père aujourd'hui, maintenant, là tout de suite près de lui. Sa mère soupira légèrement, surveillant d'un oeil le jardin, avant de dire rapidement à son fils lorsque le téléphone sonna :

« Allez, va jouer avec les autres. »

Mathieu soupira en voyant sa mère décrocher, et d'un pas nonchalant, se leva de sa chaise pour se rendre dans le jardin, allant jouer avec les quatre autres enfants. C'était un bel anniversaire, avec des ballons, des beaux cadeaux, des invités supers, des serpentins et des confettis de toutes les couleurs, et même le clown ! Mathieu en avait bien profité et malgré l'absence de son père, il s'était beaucoup amusé. Mais son père n'avait assisté à aucun autre de ses anniversaires, ni à ses sept ans, dix ans, quinze ans ou aucun autre. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne pas le regretter, à être indifférent à son absence.

**Décembre 1998, St-Étienne. **

Le salon était plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la télévision allumée. Paul était assis dans son vieux fauteuil vert, face à l'écran, alors qu'à ses pieds se trouvait Mathieu. C'était un des rares moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Le soir, Paul s'installait au salon pour regarder les informations, et Mathieu venait s'assoir à ses pieds pour regarder lui aussi quelques minutes, avant qu'un de ses parents ne lui demande d'aller au lit.

Paul et Mathieu ne parlaient jamais. Enfin, si, ils parlaient, mais de chose sans importance. Des discussions vides, sans intérêt, sur le temps qu'il faisait dehors, ou encore les devoirs donnés par le professeur. Les soirs face à la télé devant les infos sans échanger une parole étaient sacrés pour Mathieu, et pour son père sans doute aussi. Ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité. Les cheveux grisonnants de Paul semblant presque briller dans le noir, ses yeux bruns identiques à ceux de son cadet, observant ce dernier avec bienveillance. Mathieu entendait son père respirer, il était là près de lui, a portée de main. Il aurait presque pu le toucher, sa peau contre la sienne. Mais ils étaient trop pudiques tous les deux, alors ils restaient chacun de leur côté, gardant ce trop-plein d'amour qu'ils n'osaient exprimer pour eux.

Paul passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Nicolas, son aîné. Du haut de ses onze ans, le jeune garçon s'intéressait à toutes sortes de sport : foot, natation, vélo, basket, gymnastique... le papa en était très fier, étant lui-même un grand sportif et il passait chacun de ses jours de congé avec le plus âgé de ses fils à s'entraîner avec lui. Il était sa plus grande fierté, et il avait plus de conversation avec lui qu'avec Mathieu. Pourtant il ne faisait pas de préférence, d'ailleurs il n'en avait aucune, mais la nature était ainsi : il avait plus de point commun avec Nicolas. Le plus jeune de ses fils enviait cette relation entre son père et son frère, mais en grandissant il perdit cette jalousie et ce besoin de reconnaissance.

Emma était devenue une avocate reconnue dans toute la région, elle n'était par conséquent plus aussi présente à la maison qu'auparavant. Heureusement, ses fils de dix et onze ans étaient assez âgés pour rester seuls de temps en temps. Mais ils étaient encore des enfants, elle en avait conscience, elle s'empêchait donc de vivre pleinement sa vie professionnelle pour ne pas les laisser sans surveillance trop longtemps ou trop souvent.

La porte d'entrée souvrit et le vent froid d'hiver s'engouffra dans la maison, avant qu'Emma ne referme la porte d'entrée. Elle retira son épais mentaux et l'accrocha à la penderie, jetant un oeil au salon. Son visage était fatigué par le temps qui passe, mais elle restait une très belle femme qui prenait soin d'elle. Habillée d'un tailleur, d'une jupe courte et de collant noir, toujours très professionnelle, elle faisait tourner la tête de plus d'une personne.

« Mathieu, va te coucher. » intima-t-elle à son fils.

Ce dernier sans broncher se leva, sans saluer son père ou lui adresser un seul regard, et alla embrasser sa mère avant de monter dans sa chambre. Mathieu était un enfant obéissant la plupart du temps, ce qui ravissait Emma. Cette dernière sourit et lui dit en l'observant monter les escaliers :

« Les dents, un pipi et au lit ! »

L'époque où elle bordait ses enfants était loin derrière elle, heureusement. Elle le savait, plus ses fils grandissaient, moins elle aurait à s'occuper d'eux, et plus elle aurait de temps pour elle.

Mathieu était un enfant né de l'amour, sa vie commençait dans une belle histoire pleine de tendresse, même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir, ou même de s'en rendre compte. Il avait passé son enfance dans une famille modeste et banale, avec un père plus ou moins présent et une mère ayant sacrifié dix années de sa vie pour l'élever convenablement lui et son frère. Il gardait un bon souvenir de son enfance qui avait été heureuse, même si par la suite, sa vie n'avait pas toujours été facile, en particulier à cause de la maladie.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil à mes autres travaux :)

**Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre deux ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	2. Chapter II : Geek

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre deux de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

Bref, bientôt la fin des vacances pour moi :( Et le bac blanc de Français qui m'attend !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer ! **

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Chapitre II :**_ Geek._

.

.

.

.

.

**Octobre 2002, St-Étienne. **

Les couloirs de l'établissement étaient remplis de monde, de plein de gamins qui se bousculaient dans tous les sens à l'entente de la sonnerie de fin des cours. Parmi eux, Mathieu soupira, se laissant transporter par le mouvement de foule jusqu'à la sortie de son collège. D'un signe de main, il salua le groupe de garçon avec qui il trainait durant les récréations, et se retourna pour avancer dans la rue. Il faisait frais, et le vent soufflait faisant voler les feuilles mortes et les mégots dans les airs. Il devait être dix-sept heures passé, il faisait déjà presque nuit à cette époque de l'année. Mathieu enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant, et se dépêcha d'atteindre la grille qui entourait la propriété de son établissement scolaire pour prendre son vélo qu'il avait cadenassé à la bordure. Ses mains tremblantes à cause du froid, il soupira légèrement et ouvrit son cadenas pour le ranger dans son sac à dos noir, avant de jeter ce dernier sur ses épaules.

Il se releva et prit son vélo avant qu'une main forte ne le retourne pour le plaquer contre le grillage, faisant grimacer le jeune homme. Mathieu soupira légèrement, apeuré, levant la tête pour regarder le jeune garçon brun aux tâches de rousseur qui le martyrisait. C'était Marcus, Marcus et sa bande qui l'oppressaient sans cesse, qui oppressaient tout le monde.

« Alors écoute moi bien Mathieu, demain je veux 20 balles.

-Je sais pas si...

-Oh ?! Tu m'écoute un peu ?! Ça va mal se passer pour toi sinon. »

Le petit châtain cessa de protester et hocha rapidement la tête, évitant de croiser leurs regards, honteux. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées autour d'eux, le jugeant du regard, pouffant en le voyant dans un tel état de soumission. Marcus ricana et le lâcha, avant de le pousser par terre. Mathieu tomba dans une flaque de boue en couinant de douleur, soupirant et tremblant de peur.

« Bah alors ! Faut apprendre à tenir sur tes jambes, le nain ! » s'exclama une jeune fille avant de s'éloigner.

Des éclats de rire retentirent alors que la foule se dissipait, et serrant les dents pour ravaler sa honte et ses larmes, il se leva rapidement en enfourchant son vélo, pédalant rapidement pour fuir tout ça. Le vent balayait son visage, il empreinta des petites ruelles sombres et peu fréquenté avant d'arriver dans un quartier résidentiel. Plusieurs de ses voisins le saluèrent, mais il ne répondit pas, regagnant immédiatement son chez lui. Il sauta de son vélo qu'il rangea dehors, posé contre la façade de sa maison, avant d'entrer. Personne n'était là, pas même Nicolas. Il ferma la porte d'entrée avec un soupir de soulagement, retirant ses godasses pleine de bout, les laissant trainer dans le couloir. Son pantalon était encore mouillé et plein de terre, collant à sa peau, et il grimaça en se dépêchant de monter les escaliers pour aller se changer.

Son père était au travail, sa mère surement aussi. Il était en troisième, Nicolas n'était par conséquent plus avec lui : son frère avait entamé sa première année de lycée et terminait les cours à dix-huit heures. Ce dernier qui avait toujours été un élève remarquable, ne manquait pas de se venter auprès de son frère pour les bonnes notes qu'il ramenait, contrairement à lui. Mathieu n'avait jamais été un élève assidu, au contraire, il ne fichait rien et se contentais du strict minimum, arrivant par je ne sais quel miracle à garder une moyenne convenable. Il préférait s'amuser, il en avait besoin, surtout après toutes ces journées de cours à vivre l'enfer.

Il grogna en se regardant dans le miroir, retirant son pantalon sale qu'il jeta sur la chaise devant son bureau. Les cours avaient commencé depuis à peine plus d'un mois, et il était déjà la risée de tout le collège, la victime des plus forts. En grandissant le jeune garçon s'était beaucoup renfermé, il avait un groupe "d'ami" ou du moins de connaissance qui partageaient ses passions telles que les jeux de rôle, avec qui il trainait durant les interclasses. Il était ce qu'on appelle "un geek" : quand il rentrait de l'école le soir, au lieu de faire ses devoirs, il s'installait devant son pc et jouait à World of Warcraft toute la soirée, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il bâclait son travail à faire pour le lendemain, se dépêchait de manger son repas du soir, se lavait en vitesse, tout ça pour pouvoir jouer plus longtemps. Au début, il jouait seulement jusqu'à l'heure du couché à vingt-deux heures, puis au fur et à mesure, ses nuits se sont raccourcies et il ne dormait désormais que quatre ou trois heures par nuit. Qui pouvait bien l'en empêcher ? Son père, quand il était là, ne faisait pas attention et se fichait de ce qu'il faisait, et sa mère ne s'occupait plus vraiment de lui : ses fils étaient grands, Emma jugeait qu'elle avait fait sa part du travail et pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur sa carrière professionnelle et sociale. Les deux parents surveillaient leurs notes, essayaient de savoir s'ils n'avaient pas de problème en cours ou avec d'autres enfants et c'était à peu près tout.

Il soupira et se mit en caleçon, jetant son sac à dos sur le sol avant de s'installer rapidement sur la chaise face à son bureau, allumant son ordinateur. Il lança le jeu, jouant en multijoueur pendant un certain temps, son casque sur ses oreilles, s'énervant contre ses alliés.

« Allez ! Occupe-toi d'Arthas ! Allez ! Mais bordel, j'te dis qu'on doit tous être sur lui ! » vociféra-t-il en cliquant frénétiquement sur la souris de son ordinateur.

Malgré ses efforts et ceux de son coéquipier, ils perdirent contre le boss. Des grognements et autres plaintes se firent entendre dans le casque, et Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

« Bordel Sommet, c'est ta faute si on a perdu !

-Ouai, avec tes techniques de merde là !

-C'est pas ma faute, bande de noob ! Fallait m'écouter, j'avais une super stratégie, c'est à cause de vous qu'on a perdu, alors arrêtez de rejeter la faute sur moi, vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentils ! » se plaignit-il d'une voix nasillarde, plaintive et suraigüe qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il sursauta et se tut, immobile et surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses amis IVL ne disaient eux aussi plus un mot, et le silence qui résonnait dans son casque était pesant. Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Pourtant il n'en avait pas eu envie, il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Et ce ton enfantin... qu'elle honte ! Il déglutit, et un des garçons avec qui il jouait demanda au bout d'un instant, incertain :

« Sommet ? C'est toujours toi ? C'était quoi cette voix de gamin ? »

Mathieu secoua rapidement la tête pour revenir à lui, et terriblement gêné, se racla la gorge avant de dire précipitamment de la voix la plus viril qu'il pouvait prendre à son jeune âge :

« Hum, je... rien, c'est rien, j'ai juste mué, je suppose ! Bon, j'dois vous laisser. »

Il se déconnecta, abandonnant ses compagnons de jeux, et s'éloigna rapidement de son bureau, allant se jeter sur son lit, soupirant en passant ses mains sur son visage. Heureusement que ça ne lui été pas arrivé ailleurs, devant des personnes qu'il côtoyait dans la vie de tous les jours ! Il ne devait parler de ça à personne, jamais ! Durant le reste de la soirée, il préféra jouer en solo plutôt qu'en multijoueur.

A dix-neuf heures trente, lui et sa famille se retrouvèrent à table comme tous les soirs. C'était un lundi, la première journée de la semaine était toujours la plus rude pour les deux étudiants, sans doute comme pour tout le monde. Paul avait travaillé durant la nuit, il était donc présent pour le repas mais exténué. Tête baissé sur son assiette, il écoutait les infos sur la petite télé au-dessus du frigo, alors qu'Emma questionnait leurs fils sur leurs journées.

« Je pense pouvoir gagner les élections des délégués, ma classe m'adore, et ils veulent d'un gars cool comme moi, pas d'un premier de la classe comme Arthur ou Béthanie ! » s'exclama fièrement Nicolas en enfournant une bouché de steak dans sa bouche.

« Tant mieux pour toi, mais si tu es élu, tu auras intérêt à prendre ton rôle au sérieux. » dit-elle sans sourire d'un ton sévère.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa femme. Plus le temps passait, plus leurs couple se dégradait : il n'y avait plus d'amour, c'était une évidence, et désormais ils étaient constamment en désaccord pour tout. Ils n'étaient plus que des colocataires, de simples connaissances, mais ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Ils se voyaient pour le dîner, partageaient le même lit, mais rien de plus.

« Laisse donc ce pauvre gosse tranquille, il peut bien s'amuser.

\- Ça na rien à voir. Un délégué ne doit pas être élu parce qu'il est "cool" comme il le dit si bien. Il doit pouvoir défendre ses camarades et sa classe, être un bon porte-parole et savoir prendre des décisions.

-Il veut devenir délégué de sa classe, pas avocat. Alors calme-toi. »

Il était vrai qu'Emma, qui était devenue une avocate renommée, souhaitait voir un jour l'un de ses fils prendre la relève. Même si pour elle, le plus important était avant tout qu'ils fassent quelque chose qui leur plaise. Paul, lui, s'en fichait royalement. Ses fils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils n'emmerdaient personne. Emma roula des yeux mais ne dit rien : elle évitait les disputes au maximum, ne souhaitant pas s'engueuler avec son maris devant ses fils. Nicolas haussa les épaules et dit d'un air humble :

« Non, maman a raison, faut que je sois un minimum responsable.

-Tu parles, c'est de la connerie tout ça, t'auras juste à faire un discours un minimum potable pour le conseil de classe et c'est tout. Tu en penses quoi, Mathieu ? »

Ce dernier totalement avachi sur sa chaise, avalait sa viande sans la mâcher, mangeant rapidement. Il haussa les épaules, s'en fichant totalement. Il prit son verre en main et but longuement, sous le regard agacé de sa mère qui soupira. Elle aurait aimé le voir participer à la conversation, mais ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus. Elle se contenta de le sermonner sur son comportement :

« Mathieu, mange doucement, tu vas t'étouffer. Et tien-toi correctement, on est à table. »

Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir mais hocha doucement la tête, se redressant pour manger convenablement. Contrairement à son frère, Mathieu n'était pas bavard du tout : il ne l'avait jamais été, mais plus il grandissait, plus il se refermait. Sans doute l'adolescence. Nicolas, lui, semblait parfais aux premiers abords : agréable et joyeux, cheveux châtains soyeux avec une musculature assez développée pour son âge, des yeux d'un bleu vif et perçant, avec un sourire d'ange. Il était un bon élève, faisait du sport, et Mathieu le détestait pour ça. S'ils s'entendaient bien lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, l'adolescence avait apporté plein de problème entre eux. Mathieu n'était pas laid avec ses cheveux châtain mi-longs et ses yeux bleus glacial, mais toutes les impuretés physique que la vie offrait à cet âge lui étaient tombées dessus, contrairement à son frère : en plus d'être gringalet, il avait des boutons et les cheveux gras. Il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, mais il était terriblement jaloux de Nicolas.

Se souvenant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, à la fin des cours, il releva la tête sur sa mère face à lui, assez anxieux de sa demande. Il n'avait plus dargent, il était totalement fauché à force de se faire voler depuis le début du collège, il devait trouver une solution. Ses parents lui donnaient par moment de l'argent de poche, mais il devait le mériter.

« Maman, j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'argent, s'il te plait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? Et de combien as-tu besoin ?

-Hum... de vingt euros pour manger à midi. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et releva la tête de son assiette pour observer son fils. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, mais ce dernier regardait la télévision, ses yeux bleus glacial fixés sur l'écran en grattant son bouc. Elle soupira légèrement et regarda à nouveau Mathieu avant de secouer la tête, l'air catégorique.

« Arrête un peu avec tes histoires, tu manges à la cantine à midi. Tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent. Je t'en donnerais quand tu aura une raison valable, une vraie. Et je veux des résultats, une bonne note à ton prochain contrôle de maths ! »

Les mathématiques, quelle plaie. Mathieu soupira légèrement, baissant la tête sur son assiette. Il n'insista pas, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien avec sa mère. Ne voulant pas subir d'autres questions, ou encore le regard moqueur de son frère, il se dépêcha de terminer son repas pour monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre et jouer à WoW jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Evidemment, inutile de préciser que la journée suivante ne fut pas de tout repos, ni des plus joyeuses.

**Février 2003, St-Étienne. **

Mathieu entra brusquement dans les toilettes, essoufflé, la porte de la pièce cognant contre le mur en un bruit sourd avant de se refermer. Tremblant, il se précipita devant le lavabo et rinça son nez dégoulinant de sang sous l'eau, en soupirant, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur qui menaçaient de sortir de sa poitrine d'une seconde à l'autre. Il adossa son front contre le rebord froid de l'évier, reprenant doucement sa respiration, sentant son sang pulser rapidement dans les veines de ses tempes. Il venait de se faire coincer par Marcus et sa bande dans un couloir, et s'était mangée une droite. Il devait bien avouer être admiratif devant le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu, non franchement, ce mec était doué pour se battre. Et lui pour recevoir les coups, visiblement. Il ne s'était pas défendu, rien, et comme toujours il s'était enfuis mort de honte, face à une foule d'élève hilare. Et dire qu'il avait un rendez-vous avez ses camarades de jeux de rôles... tant pis, ils comprendraient pourquoi il n'avait pas pu venir.

Il renifla, observant son nez blessé dans le miroir, et soupira avant de prendre un mouchoir au distributeur, plaquant ce dernier contre sa narine gauche pour essayer de calmer les saignements. Il aurait bien aimé que tout ça s'arrête, évidemment, mais comment faire ? Prévenir le principal ? Pour passer pour un faible encore une fois, une victime qui ne sait pas se défendre ? Surement pas. Il n'avait plus que quelques mois à tenir, il aurait son brevet, irait au lycée où plus personne ne ferait attention à lui. Il était confiant pour la suite. En tout cas pour l'instant, il était tranquille, personne ne venait jamais dans ces toilettes là : il y avait les toilettes pour fille, ceux pour garçon dans le bâtiment même, et des toilettes mixtes tout au fond de la cours. C'était un endroit vieux, inquiétant, mal entretenu et qui puait. En hiver, comme en ce moment, il y faisait très froid. Le principal avait pour objectif de fermer ces anciens WC, mais heureusement pour Mathieu, ça ne s'était pas encore fait.

Il soupira en s'adossant contre un mur en carrelage blanc, gris à cause de la saleté, et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Son nez lui faisait un peu moins souffrir, il avait eu de la chance sur ce coup. A travers le silence de la pièce, le jeune homme distingua soudainement des pleurs, des sanglots étouffés. Il se redressa hâtivement, presque apeuré, et essaya de reprendre contenance avant de se racler la gorge et de demander d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

« Y'a quelqu'un ?

-L-laisse-moi ! »

C'était une voix suraigüe et nasillarde qui lui avait répondu, une voix qui, sans qu'il n'en connaisse les raisons, lui disait quelque chose. Mathieu haussa un sourcil, et incertain, fit quelques pas afin de se trouver devant la quatrième cabine des toilettes, la dernière, la seule dont la porte était fermée. Enfin, presque fermée, disons entrouverte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il parlait à cette personne, pourquoi il était en train d'ouvrir la vieille porte en bois peint en vert de la cabine, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire, que c'était son devoir. Il aurait pu partir, il aurait sans doute dû : Peut-être était-ce la seule chose à faire, le seul pas qui pouvait lui éviter la folie.

Par terre, dans un coin de la cabine près du siège des toilettes cassé, se trouvait un jeune garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même, en position foetal. Il n'était pas bien grand, maigrichon, et à première vue il devait avoir son âge, mais Mathieu ne put pas distinguer son visage pour savoir si celui-ci lui était familier, étant donné que le gamin était dos à lui. Le petit châtain fronça les sourcils, détaillant ce gamin et sa solitude sous toutes ses formes, avançant vers lui d'un pas timide.

« Eh, ça va pas ? »

Il empestait la douleur, la frustration, la colère et la tristesse. Mathieu pouvait presque toucher sa solitude du bout des doigts tant elle était présente, elle emplissait la pièce, il se noyait presque dedans. Ce gamin au t-shirt rouge devait déjà être mort, englué dedans. Il était là, ses bras entourant ses genoux qui étaient ramenés contre son torse, se bousculant d'avant en arrière, son corps secoué par des tremblements, si bien que sa casquette grise semblait sur le point de tomber de sa tête.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide, tu veux peut-être que... que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

Mathieu savait qu'au fond, ce gamin devait être comme lui : seul, moqué de tous. Certes, son collège était grand, mais ce garçon ne lui disait absolument rien. Peut-être était-il nouveau ? Un nouveau qui aurait le trac, et qui serait venu se réfugier dans ces toilettes miteux en comprenant que personne n'y mettait les pieds. Le petit se mit à renifler bruyamment, sanglotant, murmurant de façon frénétique :

« Personne ne m'aime, je suis seul, tout le monde me déteste...

-Mais non, dis pas ça... Tu dois bien avoir des amis, de la famille ? Non ? » essaya de le réconforter Mathieu, mal à l'aise, posant une main sur l'épaule du gamin, qui ne réagit pas.

Tout le monde me hait, tout le monde me hait, je suis trop stupide, stupide ! Pourquoi personne ne m'aime, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! J'aimerais tellement qu'on m'aime... un câlin, juste un seul ! Pitié, aimez-moi, je ne veux plus être seul ! J'ai peur, j'ai peur d'être seul ! Le silence me tue, il me rend fou ! Je suis fou, totalement fou, faîtes quelque chose, par pitié ! Sauvez-moi ! Je suis ridicule, moche, con... c'est ça, c'est pour ça que tout le monde me fuit, que tout le monde se moque de moi ! Je suis collant, bizarre, pourquoi je ne suis pas normal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Je veux qu'on m'aime, juste qu'on m'aime s'il vous plait...

Mathieu étouffa un autre sanglot, sa tête entre ses genoux, alors que recroquevillé sur le sol de la cabine des toilettes, il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il renifla, son corps secoué par un hoquet, et se redressa lentement pour regarder autours de lui. Où était le gamin ? Il n'y avait pas de gamin. Etait-il partit ? L'avait-il inventé ? Il devait être fou ! Il se souvenait de ce môme à la casquette, il lui avait parlé ! Mais il se souvenait aussi s'être enfermé ici pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement... Peu importe, ça n'était pas important, pour le moment il voulait juste oublier tout ça. S'accrochant à la cuvette des toilettes, il se leva rapidement sur ses jambes tremblantes, et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis, il espérait que ça ne se verrait plus pour longtemps, les cours allaient bientôt recommencer...

**Mai 2003, St-Étienne. **

Il soupira en accélérant le pas, tenant fermement les lanières de son sac qui était sur son dos. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et tapait sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il venait de finir les cours une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, et avait terminé par deux heures de sport, ce qui pour lui, était un avant-gout de l'enfer : il était sans doute le plus nul en sport dans toute sa classe, et était toujours le dernier choisi lorsque l'on formait des équipes. Son t-shirt vert plein de transpiration collait à sa peau alors qu'il marchait à pas rapides, s'éloignant du collège pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas pris son vélo, étant donné que Nicolas le lui avait cassé. Quel frère génial, franchement.

« Oh, le nain ! Viens par là ! »

Il déglutit en entendant cette voix gutturale et agressive qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il aurait dû s'enfuir, partir en courant, mais pour aller où ? Il fallait au moins dix minutes pour rentrer chez lui, s'il se mettait à courir, Marcus le rattraperait en moins de deux. Il s'immobilisa, priant pour que tout ça finisse vite, pour que son tortionnaire décide de le laisser tranquille. Il se retourna lentement, Marcus était arrivé à sa hauteur, le toisant du regard. Pour son âge, Mathieu n'était pas très grand : un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante. Le brun face à lui était bien plus grand, beaucoup plus grand : un mètre soixante-dix, ou de quoi faire complexer le petit châtain sur sa taille.

Marcus était avec un autre ami à lui, un blondinet avec des yeux joueurs, une vraie tête à claque. Ce dernier fixait Mathieu avec un grand sourire, savourant la détresse de ce dernier, heureux d'être du côté des plus forts. Le grand brun demanda d'une voix calme avec un grand sourire vicieux :

« Alors, tu rentres pas en vélo aujourd'hui ?

-Dommage pour toi. » ajouta le blondinet, sautillant sur place en attendant ce qui allait se passer.

Mathieu déglutit, et essayant de garder son calme et un maximum de dignité, se tint droit en le regardant dans les yeux. Marcus haussa un sourcil, le blondinet se délectant toujours de leur position avantageuse, du rapport de force qui tournait en leur faveur. Le petit châtain se racla la gorge, et dit d'une voix calme :

« Quoi encore ? J'ai rien fait, j'veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

Marcus ricana et saisit Mathieu par le col pour le plaquer contre le petit muret d'une maison, une certaine agressivité dans le regard. Le blondinet continuait de sauter partout, visiblement excité et impatient, se délectant de la scène pleine de violence qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Mathieu grogna en voyant ce sale môme, à peine plus grand que lui, sans doute encore en sixième. Il couina de douleur en se faisant plaquer au mur et soupira, tremblant, commençant à être mal à l'aise et apeuré. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, il se sentait en danger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu mater Coraline, en sport ? Trouve toi une autre meuf à regarder, Sommet, et te surestime pas : elle est trop bien pour toi, comme toutes les filles de cette planète, d'ailleurs. » cracha Marcus.

Mathieu rougit légèrement et détourna la tête, toujours plaqué au mur par les mains du grand brun qui tenaient fermement son t-shirt. Il était vrai qu'il avait laissé ses yeux se promener un instant sur la jolie Coraline dans sa tenue de sport, la copine de Marcus, mais rien de plus ! De toute façon, elle se fichait de lui, depuis toujours. Il n'espérait rien.

« Alors, t'as rien à dire pour ta défense, hein ?! Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, sale gosse. »

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua vivement la tête à l'entente de ces mots, son coeur tambourinant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il aurait dû courir, ou au moins juste essayer... Il savait ce qui allait se passer, c'était évident, et ça ne serait pas la première fois. Mais avec un peu de chance, peut-être la dernière ? Le poing de Marcus s'abattit dans son ventre, il en eut le souffle coupé, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva par terre, en position foetal. Les coups fusaient, dans son dos, son ventre, ses jambes, mais jamais le visage : ses parents, son frère ou des profs pourraient se poser des questions, sinon.

« Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Je veux rentrer voir m-ma maman ! Pourquoi vous êtes méchant comme ça ?! » supplia-t-il de la même voix suraiguë et nasillarde qu'il avait déjà emprunté lors d'une partie de World of Warcraft, quelques mois plus tôt.

Il avait totalement oublié cette voix, totalement chassé ce moment de son esprit. D'ailleurs, il était bien trop occupé à l'instant même pour s'en soucier : de toute manière, il n'était plus là. Il voyait la scène, impuissant, perdu au fin fond de son esprit, sans rien ressentir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, pas lui qui suppliait et recevait les coups ! Il n'était plus qu'un spectateur, et même si ça l'arrangeait, il était à la fois inquiet et intrigué par ce qu'il se passait. Qui était donc là, dans son corps ? Pourtant il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus longtemps, il était épuisé, comme s'il venait de vider une boîte de somnifère. Ses paupières s'alourdirent, il n'essaya même pas de lutter et s'endormit.

Marcus ouvrit de grands yeux en l'entendant, et éclata de rire, rapidement imité par son acolyte, ce petit sixième qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Sous leurs yeux, Mathieu pleurait à chaudes larmes, suppliant d'une voix enfantine. Se moquant totalement, Marcus lui donna un grand coup dans le ventre, avant de s'éloigner avec le blondinet, riant à gorge déployée :

« Allez, rentre voir ta maman ! »

Mathieu, ou du moins la personne qui contrôlait son corps, resta roulé en boule sur le trottoir contre le petit muret en pierre, sanglotant pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand Mathieu, le vrai, revint enfin à lui, il se redressa lentement en regardant les alentours, essuyant ses yeux humides et son nez plein de morve à la manche de son t-shirt. Plus personne n'était là, ni Marcus, ni le blondinet. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelqu'un avait-il vraiment pris le contrôle de son corps ? Il devait avoir rêvé. Il grimaça, son corps tout courbaturé, et se releva lentement, troublé par ce qu il lui était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne devait en parler à personne. Il n était pas fou. Du moins, il ne voulait pas que les gens le pensent. Il ramassa rapidement son sac à dos qui était tombé pendant qu il se faisait frapper, et parti en courant chez lui, essayant d oublier cette journée.

Il ne comprit que plus tard que cette journée fut une des premières où il fit une crise de dédoublement de la personnalité, une des premières crises où il perdit connaissance pendant qu'un "autre lui" prenait totalement le contrôle de son corps pendant plusieurs minutes.

C'était le début de la maladie.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi !

**Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quatre ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	3. Chapter III : Patron

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre trois de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer ! **

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Chapitre III :**_ Patron._

.

.

.

.

**Mars 2003, St-Étienne. **

Mathieu soupira en entrant dans le bureau de son père, refermant soigneusement la porte pour ne pas laisser échapper l'air chaud qui embaumait la pièce. Il s'étira et alla s'installer à la chaise face au bureau, s'observant un instant dans l'écran noir de l'ordinateur, grimaçant à la vue du duvet naissant sous son nez. Il soupira un peu, plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il laissait pousser derrière son oreille. Il ne se trouvait pas si beau que ça, mais dieu merci, ses boutons d'acné se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux et de plus en plus rare. Plus il grandissait, plus son physique s'améliorait : il avait désormais quinze ans, et même s'il était loin d'être mannequin, les imperfections qu'avait apporté l'adolescence à ses onze ans commençaient déjà à disparaitre : par exemple, finit les cheveux gras, désormais !

Il était en week-end, ses parents n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui, ils travaillaient, ni son frère d'ailleurs : ce dernier était à un tournoi de foot pour tout l'après-midi. Le jeune garçon profitait de l'absence de son géniteur pour aller dans son bureau et utiliser son ordinateur –le sien étant cassé- afin de faire des recherches pour un devoir d'histoire, la seule matière qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu. Mathieu s'étira, posant sa feuille et son crayon sur le bureau, allumant l'ordi qui était en veille. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que plusieurs fenêtres de navigation étaient déjà ouvertes, et curieux, cliqua dessus pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il sursauta et rougis violement alors que dans la pièce résonna un grand gémissement plein de luxure ainsi que le bruit moite de chair claquant contre une autre chair, tombant nez à nez avec plusieurs sites pornographiques, surement ceux que son père préférait. Voilà sans doute pourquoi Paul n'aimait pas être dérangé dans son bureau... le petit châtain se retourna rapidement, observant la porte derrière lui, fermée. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le surprenne maintenant, alors qu'il venait tout juste de tomber sur des sites qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité. Par prudence, il jeta aussi un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour arrière de son jardin, avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'écran. Totalement interdit, il observa la vidéo d'une jeune femme blonde, à la taille fine, au sexe parfaitement épilé et aux seins refais, gémissant de façon exagéré en train de se faire prendre dans tous les sens comme une poupée par un homme grand, musclé, avec un sexe démesurément long, et étrangement silencieux. Mathieu était à la fois fasciné et dégouté par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, et sans qu'il n'en comprenne les raisons, il parcourut les différentes vidéos disponibles : fellation, sodomie, bondage... tout ça était tout nouveau pour lui, il en avait déjà entendu parler, mais jamais encore il n'avait osé se balader sur des sites pornos.

Rougissant et très émoustillé par ses images qu'il trouvait assez excitante, son désir ne se fit pas tarder, et il regarda, honteux, la proéminence qui déformait l'avant de son pantalon. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ou plutôt si, mais il avait peur de le faire. Ses yeux firent des allers retours entre son sexe et l'écran où défilait la vidéo d'un homme couchant avec deux femmes. Il jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers la porte, avant de défaire hâtivement son pantalon, descendant sa braguette pour sortir son sexe dur, le saisissant d'une poigne hésitante à travers son caleçon. Attentif aux moindres mouvements qu'il pouvait détecter, autant à ceux du monde extérieur que ceux de la vidéo, il commença à se masturber rapidement, haletant, honteux à cause du plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait. Inexpérimenté, il jouit rapidement tâchant son boxer, venant dans un gémissement aigu. Il soupira doucement de plaisir, reprenant sa respiration alors que les battements de son coeur se calmaient, et lâcha d'une voix grave et roquailleuse :

« Bordel, ça fait du bien ! »

Il rougit violement et sursauta, apeuré. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, et encore une fois, cette voix n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne, douce et mélodieuse. Il savait ce qui se passait, il l'avait déjà vécu une fois. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas le croire, il était dans le déni. Rapidement il remonta son pantalon, fermant les différents onglets ouverts, et sortit du bureau, finalement sans avoir fait ses devoirs, la honte et la culpabilité lui rongeant les tripes.

**Avril 2003, St-Étienne. **

La pièce puait l'alcool, la clope et la sueur, la musique faisait trembler les murs et plus d'une vingtaine de gamin dansaient dans tous les sens sur les chansons du moment. Mathieu dansait lui aussi au milieu du salon parmi les cadavres de bouteilles et de cannettes, en compagnie de Mylène, une charmante jeune fille d'un an de plus que lui. Mathieu n'était plus au collège, il était désormais au lycée, et dès cette première année qui avait commencé pour lui, tout le harcèlement qu'il avait subi avait disparu. Certes, il n'était pas pour autant un des gars les plus populaires des classes de seconde, mais il avait des amis, les gens l'appréciaient généralement.

Cette soirée était une fête d'anniversaire organisé par Lucile, une fille de sa classe. Il était tard, plus de minuit, pourtant les adolescents présent ne semblaient pas fatigués, pas encore. Le Mathieu qui était présent sur la piste, se dandinant parmi les autres, n'avait rien à voir avec le collégien torturé qu'il avait été. Il était plein de confiance, serein, et avait parfaitement sa place au milieu des autres. Totalement confiant, il souriait à la jolie Mylène d'un air charmeur. Elle était grande -Au moins quinze ou vingt centimètre de plus que lui- et avait de grands yeux bruns noisette et pétillants. Il sourit, dansant contre elle, glissant une main sur ses hanches, l'autre dans ses cheveux auburn. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche d'une fille, la première fois qu'il était aussi à l'aise avec une demoiselle. Mylène lui sourit et passa ses bras autours de sa nuque avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement.

Son premier baiser. En plus, avec une fille qui lui plaisait. Sa bonne humeur se fit rapidement remarquer, ou du moins sentir par Mylène qui avait son bassin collé au sien. Quelle honte ! Mathieu rougit violement, essayant malgré tout d'avoir toujours l'air assuré, mais il ne trompait personne. Il jeta quelques regards furtifs autours de lui, ayant peur que d'autres personnes remarquent son désir bien visible. Avoir une érection avec un simple baiser, quelle honte, vraiment... Heureusement, Mylène ne semblait pas en être dérangée, fort heureusement pour lui, et semblait au contraire plutôt satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le jeune homme. Doucement, elle prit sa main et l'entraina hors de la pièce. Le petit châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi, du moins il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Quand plusieurs garçons se mirent à applaudir avec un rire gras en les voyants partir tous les deux, il comprit. Il soupira, terriblement gêné. Pour lui, coucher ne devait pas être un exploit, quelque chose d'extraordinaire ou je ne sais quoi. Il aurait voulu de l'intimité, que personne ne le remarque. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

Mylène sourit en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle l'avait entrainé, elle gloussa et recula avant de tomber sur le lit, entrainant le petit châtain au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait déjà eu deux relations sexuelles et était toujours un peu anxieuse avant de coucher, mais ce soir-là ce n'était pas le cas : l'alcool effaçait tous ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle aimait beaucoup le petit châtain, il lui plaisait et elle le trouvait très gentil. Mathieu rougit doucement, et souriant, embrassa maladroitement la nuque de la demoiselle qui lui était offerte. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bu, juste un verre de bière, Mylène elle, était totalement bourrée. Elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt en rigolant, caressant distraitement son dos. Mathieu se sépara doucement d'elle et haussa un sourcil en la voyant si hilare. Il n'avait pas envie de ça. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait sa première fois, et même si Mylène était magnifique et qu'il aurait volontiers voulu coucher avec elle, il ne pouvait pas, ça n'était pas bien : dans l'état dans lequel elle était, son consentement ne valait rien. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit près d'elle, s'éloignant à grands regrets. Mylène haussa un sourcil, alors que Mathieu dit d'un air gêné :

« Ecoute, on... on peut pas faire ça maintenant. Peut-être demain, ou un autre jour ? » essaya-t-il de négocier.

Totalement ivre, elle gloussa encore et secoua vivement la tête, s'accrochant à ses épaules en le regardant. Ses yeux vitreux puaient l'alcool, autant que sa bouche.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! »

Elle posa sa main sur le pantalon au niveau de son sexe, et avec un petit gémissement aigu, Mathieu jouit sur le coup. Rouge de honte, il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, bégayant, alors qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. Mon dieu, quelle honte...

« J-je suis désolé ! Ne le dis à personne s'il te plait ! »

Elle sourit doucement et hocha la tête, posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme, avant de dire avec un air niais sur un ton doux :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça restera entre nous. »

Puis éclata à nouveau de rire, avant de laisser son dos tomber contre le matelas. Elle étouffa un bâillement et souris au petit châtain qui soulagé, se leva rapidement pour recouvrir le corps de la demoiselle avec la grosse couette du lit. Mylène s'étira et s'endormit rapidement, très rapidement. A cause de l'alcool, peut-être ? Peu importe. Il soupira légèrement et s'installa près d'elle, regardant le plafond. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas retourner au salon avec les autres. Que penseraient ses amis s'il revenait au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il était censé faire sa première fois ? Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, c'était la chambre d'ami, ou du moins c'est ce que Mathieu en déduit : la pièce était impersonnelle, aucune décoration, juste un grand lit, une table de chevet et une petite lampe.

Une ombre se dessina sur la lumière qui éblouissait le plafond, et Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Il était seul avec Mylène, il était presque sûr que la demoiselle était immobile, profondément endormie. Il se redressa doucement, observant la porte de la chambre. Elle était toujours fermée, personne n'aurait pu l'ouvrir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant, ses yeux se posèrent sur Mylène, profondément endormie, presque nue. Son t-shirt blanc était remonté au-dessus de ses seins, et sa jupe grise à paillette était relevée au-dessus de ses cuisses. Entre ses jambes, se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ son âge, châtain avec un jeans bleu et une chemise noire. Il portait également des lunettes de soleil, ce que Mathieu trouva totalement stupide étant donné qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur en pleine soirée. De toute manière son style vestimentaire n'était pas important, étant donné que cet inconnu avait la main posé sur l'entrejambe de Mylène. De la même manière qu'un film pornographique, il caressait et entrait ses doigts dans le sexe de la jeune fille. Par moment elle grimaçait de douleur, mais était visiblement trop ivre pour réagir.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, apeuré et dépassé par la situation, se levant rapidement pour rejoindre le jeune garçon et lui saisir les épaules, dégageant au passage sa main droite du sexe de son amie. Il bégaya d'un air menaçant essayant d'avoir l'air sur de lui, en chuchotant malgré tout de peur d'attirer l'attention ou de réveiller la jeune fille :

« Oh ! T'es malade ou quoi ?! Espèce de gros dégueulasse !

-Bah quoi ? T'as pas su en profiter, alors laisse la place aux autres. »

Mathieu sursauta légèrement, étonné : la voix de ce garçon, aussi jeune était-il, était extrêmement grave. C'était une voix rocailleuse, une voix d'homme adulte, pas de jeune adolescent. Il tenta malgré tout de ne pas se laisser démonter, et grogna en secouant vivement la tête, donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule du gamin face à lui.

« C'est interdit ce que tu fais, mec ! T'es un violeur, là !

-Et alors ? C'est plus excitant comme ça. » ricana-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils, interdit, dégouté par cet odieux personnage. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait rencontré de vrai criminel, et il trouvait ça bizarre de se dire que ce sale gamin du haut de ses un mètre cinquante-cinq en était un. Mylène émit un grognement dans son sommeil, se décalant légèrement sur le lit, et le petit châtain la regarda un instant avant de tourner la tête vers l'intrus qui avait osé les déranger, l'air déterminé.

« Je vais prévenir la police ! » dit-il avec innocence, l'air décidé.

L'adolescent face à lui se releva, et ricana en s'étirant, secouant doucement la tête d'un air narquois. Il semblait le juger du regard, le provoquer.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas.

-Ah oui ?! Et qui te fait dire ça ?!

-Personne n'est assez fou pour aller se dénoncer soi-même chez les flics. »

Mathieu recula sur le matelas, manquant de peu de tomber du lit, le regardant sans comprendre, troublé. Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Ce qu'il disait ne voulait rien dire ! Ce garçon ne devait pas être plus fort que lui, ni plus grand, mais à ses côtés il se sentait en danger. Il le mettait mal à l'aise autant qu'il lui faisait peur, et Mathieu perdit vite son assurance, s'exclamant d'une voix tremblante :

« Hein ? T-tu ne la toucheras plus !

-C'est toi, qui la touches. »

_C'était si bon, si excitant. Elle adorait ça, cette petite salope... il aurait pu lui faire plus, bien plus... Il aurait dû lui faire plus. Elle en redemanderait. Elle mouillait déjà... elle prenait son pied, même dans son sommeil avec son air innocent de gamine endormie. Il aurait adoré la dépuceler, lui faire voir le loup et connaître le plaisir de la chair avant les autres. Dommage, il arrivait trop tard. Mais ce serait pour une prochaine fois, avec une autre proie. Mylène était tellement sexy comme ça, sa poitrine généreuse à l'air libre, sa jupe remontée sur le haut de ses cuisses blanches. Il aurait adoré la souiller, salir la pureté de son visage avec son indécence. Il bandait rien qu'en la voyant. _

C'était chaux, doux, humide, et Mathieu sourit bêtement, heureux sans savoir pourquoi, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant son doigt dans le sexe de Mylène. Plein d'effroi, il retira brusquement sa main, tout tremblant, sa lèvre supérieure tremblotant alors que ses yeux bleus s'embuèrent de larmes. Il avait rêvé. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre garçon. C'était lui le monstre, lui le violeur, malgré ce qu'il avait inventé pour essayer de se convaincre de l'inverse. Il se leva du lit et se tient debout sur ses jambes chancelantes, observant son amie. Pendant un instant il ne sut quoi faire, et la contempla sans vraiment la regarder durant plusieurs minutes, avant de rapidement remonter sa culotte, baisser sa jupe et son t-shirt. Il n'avait même pas osé regarder son corps si pur dont il avait rêvé tant de fois, il en avait déjà trop fait. Il recouvrit la demoiselle de la couverture, et sans un dernier regard pour elle, sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Il était pâle et retenait ses larmes, alors que plusieurs de ses amis essayèrent de le retenir et de le questionner en le voyant dans cet état.

En vain.

Mathieu sortit rapidement de la maison alors que la fête battait encore son plein. Les autres invités l'oublièrent assez rapidement, trop heureux pour se soucier de ses malheurs. Il aurait pu rester avec eux, s'amuser encore le reste de la nuit, mais il avait trop peur de faire du mal à Mylène, ou encore à quelqu'un d'autre. Seul dans la rue, il pouvait encore entendre au loin la musique qui régnait dans la maison de Lucile, tandis qu'un vent frais le fit frissonner alors qu'il versa quelques larmes, sanglotant. Il était un danger public, au fond de lui il le savait. Et même s'il souhaitait changer cela, comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce jour-là, Mathieu commença réellement à s'inquiéter, à la fois pour lui et pour son entourage. Il aurait certainement du parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un, plutôt que de se murer dans le silence.

**Novembre 2003, St-Étienne. **

Mathieu étouffa un bâillement en s'étirant. Il était assis à son bureau, en train de jouer à World of Warcraft sur son nouvel ordinateur. Il avait eu des résultats corrects, ou du moins assez pour que ses parents accepte de lui en payer un nouveau. Il avait beaucoup de chance de réussir à maintenir une moyenne correcte sans rien faire. Sa mère aurait adoré le voir s'investir plus en cours mais pour son père cela n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il avait au minimum douze de moyenne général : pour plaisanter, il disait souvent qu'au moins Mathieu ne séchait pas les cours.

Le petit châtain jeta un oeil sur le réveil au fond de la chambre, près de son lit. Le cadran digital indiquait deux heures trente du matin. Il était certes très tard, mais le ventre de Mathieu gargouilla : il n'avait rien mangé de la soirée. Sa mère était à une soirée avec des amis, et son père en plein séminaire. Nicolas quant à lui passait la nuit chez sa copine, Mathieu était donc seul. Ça ne dérangerait personne s'il allait se faire un sandwich après cette partie de WoW endiablée. Il se leva rapidement et sortit de sa chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir sans prendre le peine d'allumer la lumière. La cuisine était plongée dans le noir quand il ouvrit la porte du frigo en métal, qui éclaira instantanément la pièce. Mathieu étouffa un bâillement et se gratta une fesse sous son boxer, avant de refermer le réfrigérateur : ses parents n'avaient pas fait les courses, il n'y avait rien à manger là-dedans. Il préféra sortir le pain brioché, la pâte à tartiner au chocolat et des noix de cajou : c'était un sandwich qu'il avait inventé, il aimait beaucoup le mélange sucré salé. Il se servit un café au lait avec, se fichant de savoir si oui ou non ça l'empêcherait de dormir, et posa le tout sur un plateau dans le but de remonter dans sa chambre, lorsqu'un léger claquement de porte se fit entendre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, entendant le plancher grincer, et demanda :

« Maman ? »

Il posa le plateau et sortit de la cuisine, avant de s'arrêter net. Sa mère était bien là, mais elle n'était pas seule et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Plaquée contre le mur et haletante, elle s'accrochait aux épaules d'un homme plus âgé aux cheveux poivre et sel, qui lui dévorait la nuque de baisers et de suçons avec passion. Terriblement gêné, presque effrayé de surprendre sa mère dans une telle situation, Mathieu s'empressa de retourner à la cuisine, son coeur battant la chamade. Il pouvait entendre des soupirs de plaisir se terminant en léger gémissement, et des éclats de voix :

« Nous sommes seuls ? » demanda une voix grave et mélodieuse.

« Mon fils est dans sa chambre, mais à cette heure-là il doit sans doute dormir. Soyons discret. » répondit sa mère.

Les craquements de l'escalier indiquèrent à Mathieu que les deux autres protagonistes montaient à l'étage. Il déglutit, dégouté par ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que ses parents ne s'aimaient plus, c'était une évidence pour lui et son frère depuis des années déjà, et il se doutait que son père et sa mère voyaient d'autres personnes, mais ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise avec la sexualité de ses parents. Il entendit une porte se fermer, et une fois sur que sa mère ne trainait plus avec son amant dans les couloirs, se dépêcha de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre en silence sans même prendre le casse-croute qu'il s'était préparé. Il n'avait plus trop faim. Il voulait aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre le plus vite possible, pourtant il resta bloqué devant celle de sa mère, sans aucune explication. Il s'accroupit devant la porte légèrement entrouverte, attentif au moindre mouvement.

Sa mère était étendue sur le lit, nue, avec au-dessus d'elle son amant d'une nuit. Le lit grinçait et des gémissements étouffés franchissaient par moment la barrière des lèvres des deux adultes qui se livraient aux plaisirs de la chair. Mathieu plissa les yeux, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main se posa sur son sexe à travers son boxer. Les cheveux roux d'Emma étaient détachés, éparpillés sur le lit autours de sa tête, alors la robe de soirée de luxe noir qu'elle avait payé une fortune se trouvait par terre. En toute innocence, le jeune garçon aurait pu affirmer que sa mère se montrait rarement aussi jolie, avec du fard à paupière argenté et un rouge à lèvre couleur sang. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés au plafond, voilés par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, et sa poitrine bougeait au rythme des coups de rein de son partenaire, grand et maigrichon, conservant néanmoins un certain charme.

Mathieu, les yeux rivés sur la scène, dégouté et une part de lui fasciné, avait commencé à se masturber. Quand il s'en redit compte, il sursauta vivement, horrifié par lui-même. Il voulut se lever, partir dans sa chambre et arrêter de se toucher, mais il ne pouvait pas : il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps. Effrayé, il tenta de se pincer, de fermer les yeux très fort, mais il n'y parvint pas : il était spectateur impuissant, et une autre personne se servait de lui pour assouvir ses désirs pervers. Heureusement pour Mathieu, il n'eut pas à endurer ce calvaire plus longtemps : il s'endormit sans réussir à lutter, coincé au fond de sa tête.

Pendant ce temps, il continuait de se caresser devant la scène, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres. Il avait su attendre le bon moment pour prendre le contrôle du corps de Mathieu pour la première fois, il avait saisi la bonne opportunité. La mère de son hôte était vraiment séduisante, une vraie petite chienne en manque. Il retient un ricanement en la voyant, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle le remarque : attirer des ennuis à Mathieu signerait la fin de sa liberté. Il jouit rapidement, se levant ensuite à pas de loup pour disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Mathieu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sonné, se retrouvant face à son propre reflet devant un miroir. Après quelques minutes immobiles, il regarda autours de lui, épuisé, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, n'ayant que de vagues souvenirs. Il fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise dans son caleçon humide, et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait plus l'âge de faire pipi au lit, quelle honte si sa mère s'en apercevait... Il fronça les sourcils, passant sa main sur le tissu souillé, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux : ce n'était pas de l'urine. Tout lui revint en tête, son sandwich, sa mère, l'amant, son corps qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler...

Un haut le coeur le saisit, et il courut aux toilettes pour vomir. Son estomac était vide, totalement, il n'arrivait qu'à sortir de la bile. Ses yeux le brulèrent et ils s'emplirent de larmes, alors qu'il se mit à sangloter bruyamment, continuant de vider le contenu de son estomac. Il avait peur, si peur... il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était en train de devenir fou ! Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il ne voulait en parler à personne ! On l'enfermerait, il serait seul pour toujours ! Mais il ne voulait pas d'une vie comme ça, à se transformer, ne plus savoir qui il était et ainsi risquer la vie de ses proches, ou encore se ridiculiser en faisant des choses sans le vouloir. Il était coincé, totalement coincé, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul.

Alerté par le bruit, sa mère arriva en courant dans la salle de bain, s'attachant les cheveux en même temps. Elle avait enfilé un peignoir à la va-vite, ce dernier étant mal fermé, et avait visiblement abandonné son amant dans la chambre. Ses yeux ridés et cernés observèrent le contenu des WC en grimaçant. Inquiète, elle se baissa près de son fils et posa une main sur son front en l'observant. Mathieu avait l'impression, en forçant l'intimité de sa mère, de l'avoir violé.

« Mon poussin, ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?... Mais tu pleures ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le corps de son petit secoué de sanglots, et l'attira doucement sur ses genoux, par terre avec lui devant les toilettes. Mathieu était trop épuisé mentalement pour la repousser, et il cala sa tête contre la poitrine de la femme en reniflant bruyamment. Ça faisait du bien, tellement de bien de sentir la chaleur réconfortante de sa mère. Il avait envie de tout lui raconter, de se confier, envie de lui dire à quel point il était terrifié par l'avenir, et envie d'entendre sa mère dire que ce n'était pas grave et que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas, quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui tordait les tripes l'en empêcha. Il secoua la tête et murmura simplement :

« Rien, juste un cauchemar... »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi !

**Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quatre ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	4. Chapter IV : Hippie

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quatre de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer ! **

.

_**RAPIDE ANNONCE**_

.

Je vous donnerai quelques infos à la fin du chapitre sur mes futurs projets ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre IV :**_ Hippie._

.

.

.

.

.

**Novembre 2005, St-Étienne. **

Il faisait déjà nuit à cette époque de l'année, même si les cours venaient seulement de finir. Enfin, tout ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute manière, étant donné que Mathieu n'était même pas dans son établissement scolaire. Au bord du Furan, une rivière traversant sa ville, il traînait avec quelques amis à lui. En prenant de l'âge, il avait laissé tomber ses responsabilités et par la même occasion ses cours : il séchait plusieurs fois par semaine la philo, les langues, l'éco mais arrivait pourtant à garder une moyenne un peu au-dessus de dix. Mathieu se fichait de tout, éperdument et tout le temps : les cours, son avenir, sa famille. Il sortait peu à peu de l'adolescence tout en apprenant à cohabiter avec ses deux personnalités, à communiquer avec elle, les contrôler et trouver des excuses lorsque les choses dérapaient. Même s'il était encore inquiet au sujet de cette maladie dont il n'avait parlé à personne, il se faisait à l'idée que ça ne s'arrangerait jamais.

Armant, un garçon brun un peu grassouillet, ricana en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, lui montrant la photo d'un mannequin suédois, une grande femme blonde et maigre à la poitrine généreuse. Lui, Mathieu et Nihad discutaient des filles qui leur plaisaient le plus dans leur établissement scolaire.

« C'est pas une fille du lycée. » constata Mathieu, en détournant les yeux pour observer la rivière face à lui.

« Oui, et ? Elle est super bonne ! »

Mathieu haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu. Il n'aimait pas les femmes grandes, elles le faisaient complexer à cause de sa petite taille. Il jeta un caillou dans le Furan, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, écoutant la rafale du cour d'eau. Ce bruit était apaisant. Il y avait quelques arbres, de la verdure, et s'il avait été plus jeune ainsi plongé dans le noir en pleine nature, Mathieu aurait presque pu avoir peur. Armant ne se découragea pas, et montra la photo à Nihad, qui secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux blonds. Après un instant de silence, il dit :

« Moi je trouve que Lore est très belle.

-Quoi ?! Lore ? Mais... C'est un camion-citerne, cette fille !

-Ouai, et ? Elle est belle, c'est tout. » dit-il sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune objection.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux brun regardant Armant avec sévérité. Parfois, il trouvait certains commentaires de son ami déplacés. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant se chamailler comme des gamins. Il trouvait ça exaspérant, et préférait ne pas intervenir. Armant soupira devant le regard sévère de Nihad et s'allongea dans l'herbe humide, sortant de la poche de sa verste un paquet de clope. Ses parents ne savaient pas qu'il fumait, et tant mieux pour lui. Son argent de poche du mois lui servait principalement à s'acheter des clopes.

Mathieu ne fut pas étonné, en réalité il s'en fichait royalement. Son ami fumait depuis un bout de temps, comme beaucoup de gars de son lycée. Nihad, lui, s'opposait fermement au tabac, et il grimaça en voyant Armant porter la cigarette à ses lèvres pour l'allumer. Ce dernier sourit, provocateur, et inspira longuement, avant de souffler la fumée sur le visage du blondinet qui s'éloigna vivement en grognant quelques injures. Il sourit et tendit le paquet à Mathieu avec insistance.

« T'as déjà fumé ?

-Non, pas encore. »

Mathieu prit malgré tout une clope dans le paquet que lui tendait son ami. Il avait bien envie d'essayer, de comprendre pourquoi tellement de gens aimaient ça. Nicolas fumait lui aussi, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Après tout, son frère n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui. Puis ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, ce n'était surement pas avec une clope qu'il allait tomber accro. Il la glissa entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec le briquet en plastique que lui tendait son ami. A peine eut-il inspiré une grande bouffé toxique, qu'il toussa à s'en arracher les poumons. Ce n'était pas si bon que ça, mais il aimait les nouvelles expériences.

« C'est d'la bonne, gros ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix lente et joviale, légèrement plus grave que la sienne.

« Oui, c'est de la bonne, tu peux le dire ! » sourit fièrement Armant.

Il ne semblait pas avoir relevé le changement de voix de Mathieu, contrairement à Nihad qui lui jeta un regard suspect. Mathieu n'y prêta pas attention, il s'en fichait totalement : ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, il savait ce qui allait se passer, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour y échapper. Serein et se fichant du regard moqueur d'Armant, il se rallongea dans l'herbe, tirant une taffe, plus petite cette fois-ci.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer. » dit Nihad sur un ton catégorique.

Mathieu haussa les épaules, ne portant pas vraiment d'attention à ce que son ami disait. Fumer n'était ni une bonne ni une mauvaise chose, il n'était pas là pour faire des débats stériles, s'il souhaitait fumer et se pourrir les poumons, c'était son corps, son choix. Il gratta son bouc, pensif. Mathieu était devenu un assez beau garçon avec l'âge, il s'était fait pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, et beaucoup de personnes dans son lycée admiraient ses poiles au menton. Pourtant, personne ne souhaitait sortir avec lui, et de toute manière il ne s'intéressait pas à ses choses : les filles pouvaient bien attendre, il avait déjà couché, alors pourquoi vouloir s'encombrer d'une relation amoureuse ? De toute manière, même s'il n'était plus l'objet de harcèlement et qu'il avait désormais bon nombre d'ami, ça ne faisait pas de lui une personne populaire, et ses fringues de geek et ses jeux de rôle n'aidaient pas.

Après avoir fini sa clope, il se redressa en soupirant, observant Nihad et Armant. Il était plus de dix-huit heures, et même s'il était vêtu de sa veste grise, il avait froid surtout à force de ne pas bouger. De toute manière il fallait qu'il rentre, il avait un rendez-vous sur WoW avec sa league. Après avoir salué les deux jeunes hommes, il se leva et disparu dans la nuit.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il fut accueilli par les cris de sa mère. Il soupira en fermant calmement la porte d'entrée, faisant basse figure. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il rangea, alors que sa mère, le dos droit face à lui, croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, l'observant de son regard sévère.

« Ça ne va pas, Mathieu, ça ne va pas ! Le lycée a encore appelé pour dire que tu as séché les cours aujourd'hui ! Tu me prouves encore une fois que je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ?! Tu veux être caissier dans un supermarché ?! A galérer pour finir le mois ?! A devoir vivre au crocher d'une fille plutôt que d'être indépendant ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?!

-Il a quand même la moyenne. » intervint Nicolas en haussant les épaules, prenant la défense de son petit frère.

Nicolas était un très bon élève, le premier de sa classe, en train de faire de grandes études en médecine. Emma rêvait de voir son cadet embrasser lui aussi une carrière qui le sortirait du besoin, mais son fils n'en faisait qu'à sa tête sans comprendre ses inquiétudes. Sa mère lui lança un regard furieux et s'exclama haut et fort :

« Faire le minimum ne suffit pas dans la vie ! Il est en terminal, il doit avoir son bac et de bonnes notes pour pouvoir entrer dans une université sans être sur liste d'attente ! En plus il ne sait même pas quoi faire plus tard ! S'il veut avoir le choix, il doit pouvoir se l'offrir avec des notes un minimum convenables ! »

Au fond, les deux garçons savaient que leur mère n'avait pas tort, mais à cet âge impétueux qu'était l'adolescence, ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué. Mathieu baissa la tête en regardant ses pieds. Sa chaussette droite était trouée, laissant apparaitre son gros orteil. Les paroles de sa mère ne le heurtaient pas plus que ça, il voulait juste qu'elle se taise rapidement pour qu'il puisse monter dans sa chambre. Son père arriva en soupirant, l'air épuisé et exaspéré, un carton dans les bras. Le dernier de leurs fils était bientôt majeur, Paul et Emme ne voyaient donc plus de raison de rester ensemble : ils étaient en plein divorce, et ils avaient convenu que Paul quitterait la maison.

« Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta mère, Mathieu. Si j'avais plus bossé en cours, j'aurais peut-être réussi à faire de meilleures études et à être médecin. »

Cette histoire, leur père la racontait tout le temps, surtout depuis que le petit châtain se désintéressait des cours. L'éducation de Mathieu était sans doute la seule chose sur laquelle l'ancien couple était en accord. Mathieu soupira et hocha faiblement la tête, alors que Paul lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule en guise d'au revoir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui pour rapporter quelques cartons à son appartement. Il n'habitait pas trop loin, à une demi-heure d'ici, mais ne voyait pas très souvent ses fils.

La porte d'entrée claqua doucement, et Emma soupira de soulagement, mal à l'aise avec son ex-maris. Le silence tomba dans le couloir, et Mathieu attendit sagement de savoir si oui ou non, il pouvait monter dans sa chambre. D'un geste mou de la main, sa mère lui indiqua les escaliers en soupirant.

« C'est bon, monte, tu m'énerves. Mais je te préviens qu'à partir de maintenant tu es privé de sortie. »

**Mars 2006, St-Étienne. **

Adossé contre un mur sur le sol avec Nihad et Armant, Mathieu reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il avait bu, beaucoup, peut-être trop. Heureusement il avait encore l'esprit à peu près clair, du moins assez pour se contrôler. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop ivre, sinon ses personnalités pourraient prendre les commandes de son corps, et il ne voulait pas que celui qu'il avait surnommé « Patron » cause des ennuis à son entourage. Avec eux se trouvaient Morgane, une amie, et Lore que Nihad avait réussi à inviter, malgré la timidité de la demoiselle.

Ils étaient à une fête organisé par Armant dont les parents étaient absents. Il était tard, cinq heures du matin, la plupart des invités étaient rentrés chez eux et les autres dormaient entassés dans la chambre d'ami. Eux étaient encore debout, ou du moins éveillés. Le salon avait été totalement dégagé de ses meubles et la pièce était obscure, seulement illuminée par une boule à facette renvoyant des lumières mauves et bleutées. Il n'y avait plus de musique, ils avaient dabord dû baisser le son à vingt-deux heures sous la demande des voisins, puis vers deux heures du matin ils l'avaient totalement arrêtée.

Morgane sourit et rejeta ses long cheveux bruns et lisses derrières ses épaules, observant la pièce de ses yeux à moitié fermés. Elle baissa ensuite la tête et fouilla dans une petite sacoche en cuir qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, sortant du papier et un sachet d'herbe. Nihad ouvrit de grands yeux : Morgane avec son sourire d'ange, sa grande taille et son corps dépourvu de forme était la meilleure élève de la classe, mais aussi la fille la plus convoitée de tout le lycée. Elle n'était pas spécialement plus belle que d'autre, mais avait un je ne sais quoi qui attirait les gens. Pour lui qui détestait le tabac, tout ça était extraordinaire.

« Toi ? Toi Tu fumes ?! »

Morgane hocha la tête, ne portant que peu d'attention à Nihad qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, se fichant de sa question alors qu'elle se roulait une cigarette. Armant plissa les yeux en la regardant faire, et lui qui s'y connaissait un peu, déclara assez enjoué et sûr de lui :

« Et tu fumes pas n'importe quoi ! C'est de la beuh ! »

Morgane sourit et hocha doucement la tête sans regarder son ami. Elle et Armant étaient dans la même classe, et même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Morgane arrivait à mettre tout le monde à l'aise en sa présence. Mathieu, pas vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autours de lui, avait les yeux fermés et la tête appuyé contre le mur. Armant, contrairement à lui, observait la jeune fille brune avec attention.

« Je peux essayer ? »

Morgane lui sourit et lui tendit son joint que le jeune garçon prit aussitôt. Armant, fier de vivre cette nouvelle expérience, tira une latte, pensif, essayant de saisir toute la saveur de l'herbe qu'il fumait. Il se tourna vers Mathieu en rendant par la même occasion le joint à Morgane, et s'exclama :

« Mec, faut que tu goutes ça ! »

Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil pour le regarder, épuisé. Son ami semblait encore plein d'énergie, comment était-ce possible ? Nihad secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, faisant doucement voler ses cheveux blonds, désapprouvant le choix du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il se tourna vers le petit châtain et posa fermement sa main sur son épaule, essayant de le raisonner.

« Fumer du tabac, c'est déjà bien assez. Pas besoin de te mettre à fumer de l'herbe. »

Entre Armant et Nihad, Mathieu avait l'impression d'avoir un petit diable sur son épaule droite et un petit ange sur la gauche. Il leva les yeux en ciel en portant sa main contre son front, ayant une légère migraine, exaspéré par le comportement de ses deux amis. Il était aussi exaspéré par son propre comportement, mais il est toujours plus facile de se supporter soi-même. Pourtant et à cet instant, Mathieu réalisa que ces deux amis ne parlaient pas à lui, mais à quelqu'un d'autre à côté de lui : un jeune adulte d'environ leur âge, avec des lunettes de soleil et un bob sur la tête. Il avait un léger bouc sur le menton, des cheveux châtain mi-longs et bouclés, et semblait assez moue, lent d'esprit. Mathieu ne le connaissait pas, il aurait presque pu penser qu'il était un autre invité qui s'était joint à eux lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné, mais il savait que c'était faux. Cette scène était trop familière, il savait que bientôt il connaitrait ce garçon mieux que quiconque. Pourtant il n'avait plus peur. Plus maintenant. Il était habitué. De son côté, Morgane ricana en entendant Nihad, détestant les donneurs de leçon.

« Ça va, prendre une latte va pas le tuer hein ! »

Lore fronça les sourcils et s'accrocha au bras de Nihad. Elle était timide et depuis le début de la soirée n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et les nombreuses remarques qu'elle recevait chaque jour sur son poids ou son physique n'aidaient pas. Pourtant quand le beau Nihad, garçon plutôt populaire et très mignon pour qui elle avait un petit faible lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à une soirée, elle n'avait pas su dire non. Elle n'aimait pas les fêtes et même si elle avait longtemps hésité à venir ce soir-là, elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Nihad qui semblait très gentil. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle appréciait la présence de Morgane ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

Agacé par les remarques de Morgane qui semblait tout prendre à la légère, Nihad passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et bouclés de Lore, comme pour oublier la présence de la jeune fille brune. Cette dernière tendit le joint au garçon près de Mathieu, qui indifférent, l'observa plusieurs instants sans rien dire. Fatigué, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Mathieu observait ce double, cette personne inconnue qui était en réalité lui, il pensait à ce qu'il se passerait s'il goutait à la beuh, s'il devenait accro, à ce que dirait sa mère si elle le découvrait. Inutile de préciser que cette dernière n'avait pas excessivement bien réagit en découvrant qu'il fumait du tabac. Mais comme le disait Morgane, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir : avec une seule fois, on ne devient pas accro.

Le jeune garçon avança sa main et prit doucement le joint, alors que Nihad soupira d'exaspération, désapprouvant sa conduite. Le petit châtain ne faisait de toute manière pas attention à lui. Énervé et accablé par la stupidité de ses amis qui voulaient tout faire comme tout le monde, le garçon blond se leva, accompagné par Lore, et avec cette dernière quitta le salon pour plus d'intimité. Mathieu les regarda partir, avant de reposer son regard sur ce jeune homme. Indifférent à leur départ qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, il tira sur le joint, fermant les yeux en inspirant doucement. Il prit une deuxième taff, détendu, avant de rendre le joint à sa propriétaire. Dans les vapes il s'exclama d'une voix lente, reposée et trainante :

« Wahou j'vois des coccinelles et des castors partout, gros ! »

Armant éclat aussitôt de rire et hocha vivement la tête, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je crois que les joints ça te réussit pas, mec ! »

C'était bon, tellement bon de planer. Juste un instant, quelques instants le temps d'oublier un peu. Oublier cette putain de vie, ces putains de gens, ces putains d'injustices. Il y avait tellement de chose pour lesquels il fallait se battre. La pauvreté, le réchauffement climatique, le racisme, l'homophobie, les violences faites aux femmes... putain de monde de merde... qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, déjà ? Heureusement qu'il y avait la drogue Bordel, il en voulait encore, c'était tellement bon, ça le relaxait tellement... ça faisait tellement de bien de penser à autre chose...

Morgane riait elle aussi de bon coeur, contrairement à Mathieu. Il était à nouveau lui, totalement, et le jeune garçon avait disparu. Aux premiers abords, le petit châtain semblait serein, aussi il lâcha un petit rire, mais intérieurement il désespérait. Ses doutes étaient exacts, il avait bel et bien deviné ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne paniquait pas, il ne paniquait plus, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il savait que dorénavant, il n'entendrait plus une, ni deux, mais bel et bien trois voix dans son esprit. Et il ne pouvait même pas dire s'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres... Il ne savait toujours pas à quoi cela était dû, et au fond de lui il se demandait si tout le monde n'était pas dans le même cas que lui : peut-être que ses amis, sa famille et ses connaissances avaient eux aussi des petites voix intérieurs, mais que comme lui, ils n'osaient pas en parler, et que de ce fait, tout le monde vivait dans l'ignorance !

Évidemment il savait bien que c'était faux, et qu'il devait sans doute être totalement fou, mais à quoi ça servirait de parler maintenant ? De sortir du silence après plusieurs années ? Personne ne le croirait, on voudrait l'enfermer, et de toute manière, c'était déjà trop tard.

**8 Juin 2006, St-Étienne.**

Allongé sur son lit, Mathieu soupira doucement, passant ses mains sur son visage, en pleine descente de Bad Trip. Assise sur son bassin sans même lui jeter un regard, Sandy roulait son deuxième joint de la soirée. Sa mère n'était pas là, elle travaillait tard, et Nicolas était à une soirée chez des amis. Ainsi le jeune homme avait invité une amie à lui, avec qui il entretenait une relation ambiguë. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Sandy, et cette dernière ne le savait pas vraiment non plus : ils couchaient ensemble, fumaient, discutaient jusqu'à tard le soir et se comportaient comme un vrai couple, pourtant personne, pas même eux n'étaient fixés sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec ça, ils aimaient leur situation actuelle et ne ressentaient pas le besoin de la changer.

Sandy était grande, environ un mètre soixante-quinze, avec de grands yeux bleus azure et des cheveux mi-longs roux et bouclés indomptables qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'essayer de coiffer. Elle était plus âgée que Mathieu d'environ trois ans, et du haut de ses vingt ans elle faisait des études en art à St-Étienne où elle avait un petit appartement. Elle était originaire de Lyon, et se passionnait pour beaucoup de chose : contrairement à Mathieu, elle était touche à tout. Ce dernier l'avait rencontré en rentrant chez lui un soir, il y avait de ça deux ou trois mois, alors que la jeune femme taguait le mur d'une ruelle avec un groupe d'ami. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient rien en commun et avaient continué à se voir. Sandy était engagé dans plein de cause, du féminisme jusqu'à la défense des animaux, elle défendait tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle était, que ce soit dans son attitude ou son physique, le cliché parfait du hippie, ce qui amusait beaucoup Mathieu. Malgré ça, elle était adorable et très gentille, dotée également d'une grande intelligence. Elle s'investissait dans tous ce qu'elle faisait en particulier ses études, contrairement à Mathieu : ce dernier commençait son bac d'ici une semaine et n'avait presque pas révisé. Il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, il s'en sortirait.

Le jeune garçon fumait désormais un paquet de clope par jour, et accessoirement quelques joints. Il était totalement dépendant et il ne tenait qu'à lui d'essayer d'arrêter, mais il n'en avait pas envie. La seule chose que Sandy et lui avait en commun était la drogue : enfin, la jeune femme plus que lui. Elle aimait essayer toute sorte de drogue, dure ou douce, elle n'avait aucune limite. Elle porta doucement le joint à ses lèvres pour l'allumer, et inspira longuement sous le regard curieux et blasé de Mathieu.

« Tu fumes encore ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Pour rien, pour rien, ça m'étonne juste. Moi j'en peux plus, j'ai mal à la tête, j'me sens bizarre.

-Ouai, t'es en pleine descente quoi ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux, ses deux mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il se sentait anxieux, oppressé, mais le poids de la demoiselle au-dessus de lui était rassurant. Cette dernière souffla doucement la fumée, observant son joint, puis à nouveau Mathieu. Elle sourit malicieusement et posa le bédo dans le cendrier sur le bureau au pied du lit, avant de poser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle aimait bien le taquiner et avait envie de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses.

« Tu as envie de tester quelque chose d'autre ? »

Les yeux toujours fermés, il haussa un sourcil en entendant la douce voix rieuse de la demoiselle. Cette dernière caressa le ventre du garçon, qui finit par ouvrir les paupières avec un petit soupir, fatigué. Il vit la rousse fouiller dans son sac à dos qu'elle posa ensuite par terre, pour en sortir une fiole rempli de poudre blanche. Il fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

« C'est de la coc ? J'veux pas essayer ça, hein ! »

Sandy gloussa face à sa réaction et descendit de son bassin pour aller s'installer sur le bureau. Assise sur la chaise à roulette, elle ouvrit doucement la fiole pour déverser la poudre sur la surface dure d'une pochette de CD, et avec sa carte bancaire creusa des sillons dedans. Intrigué, Mathieu s'était redressé pour la regarder faire, alors qu'elle se tourna vers lui en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Allez, essaye ! »

Elle prit une paille qu'elle colla contre une de ses narines, et aspira un rail de cocaïne, avant d'éternuer. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Mathieu, qui sourcils froncés, l'observait silencieusement. Il secoua vivement la tête, ne voulant aucunement se foutre une paille dans le nez et refusant de rajouter une addiction de plus à la longue liste qu'il entretenait déjà, pourtant, il n'arriva plus à parler, ni à bouger. Il ne lutta même pas, sachant ce qui était en train de se passer, et ferma doucement les yeux, sombrant dans le noir total.

« Tout de suite, gros ! »

Il se releva et alla lentement rejoindre Sandy, prenant la paille des mains de cette dernière pour directement aspirer un rail de cocaïne. Puis un deuxième. C'était tellement agréable ! Il s'amusa et ria beaucoup avec la jeune fille, totalement détendu, soulagé d'enfin être lui-même, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait plutôt que d'être enfermé toute la journée dans le cerveau de son hôte ! Ils finirent le reste de la soirée sur le lit en plein Bad trip, à rire et planer, à organiser des projets qui n'arriveraient jamais.

« On devrait aller en antarctique et sauver des ours polaires !

-Ouais gros ! Et des castors aussi !

-Y'a des... des castors en antarctique ? »

Mathieu, ou du moins celui qui contrôlait son corps, haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait un peu au fond, tout ce qu'il voulait était sauver des ours, des castors, et autant de monde et d'animaux qu'il le pourrait. Sandy gloussa, ses cheveux roux en pagaille chatouillant le coup du petit châtain, alors qu'elle passa ses bras autours de sa nuque. Totalement dans les vapes, elle s'exclama avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable :

« Je t'aime tellement ! »

A moitié endormie contre le jeune adulte. Ce dernier pouffa et imperturbable, montra du doigt un coin de la pièce en s'exclamant vivement :

« Des papillons partout ! »

Mais Sandy ne le rejoignit pas dans son délire, elle s'était endormie, épuisée, et il ne tarda pas à faire de même. Dans le calme de la pièce, seules leurs respirations se firent entendre pendant plusieurs minutes, et après un temps indéfini, Mathieu reprit le contrôle de son corps. Doucement d'abord, il ne pouvait pas bouger et une fois les yeux ouvert, se contenta de regarder autour de lui pendant quelques instants. Il sentait le corps de Sandy contre le côté gauche du sien, elle avait l'air profondément endormie et sa présence le rassurait. Son doux parfum venait chatouiller ses narines alors qu'il tentait de remettre en place ses souvenirs. La descente était brutale, très brutale, bien plus que celle de l'herbe qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fumer une fois de temps en temps : son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, il se sentait nauséeux et inexplicablement angoissé. Il n'avait pas voulu gouter cette merde, ce n'était pas sa faute !

Trois personnalités, trois. Ce chiffre semblait si petit aux premiers abords, mais dans ces circonstances c'était différent : Mathieu se demandait s'il verrait encore d'autres personnalités se joindre au bordel qui régnait déjà dans son cerveau. Il était blasé maintenant, habitué, mais une petite part de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Fumer, prendre des drogues dures, picoler et devenir un criminel, qu'est-ce que ces parties indésirables de lui allaient-elle encore lui faire faire ?

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi !

**Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

.

_**FUTUR PROJET**_

.

**-Une histoire à remonter le temps :** Fanfiction de 15 chapitres sur **S**alut** L**es **G**eeks, déjà terminée, avec le pairing Hippie/OC.

**-Le roi des voleurs :** OS (One Shot) sur **S**alut **L**es **G**eeks déjà écrit avec le pairing Patron/Fille.

**-Coeur mécanique :** Fanfiction de 10 chapitres sur **S**alut** L**es **G**eeks avec comme pairing Patron/Prof, déjà terminé.

.

_**Voilà, j'espère que mes futurs projets vous intéresse, je vous donnerais plus d'infos sur eux la semaine prochaine ! (résumé, date de sortie...)**_

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quatre ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.


	5. Chapter V : Salut Les Geeks

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir lu, que vous ayez commenté ou non, et j'espère que mon travail vous aura plu 3_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer ! **

.

_**RAPIDE ANNONCE**_

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre V :**_ Salut les geeks._

.

.

.

.

.

**11 Mars 2011, St-Étienne.**

A ses vingt ans, Mathieu était finalement allé voir un médecin pour tous ses problèmes. Le verdict était tombé : trouble de l'identité. Le petit châtain avait dû entamer des séances de psy et se droguer du matin au soir de plusieurs médicaments tous aussi dégoutant les uns que les autres, avec des tonnes d'effets secondaires : fatigue, perte de poids, baisse de la libido, déshydratation, saute d'humeur, perte de l'appétit et j'en passe... Autant dire que le petit châtain n'avait pas tenu : malgré le soutien de ses proches, il avait arrêté le traitement. De toute manière, ça ne servait à rien ! En six ans il avait appris à vivre avec ses personnalités, il s'était habitué à elles et elles ne le dérangeaient plus.

Ils avaient appris à contrôler le Patron, à gérer les problèmes de dépendance du Hippie, et même à calmer les crises de larmes du Geek. Désormais, il arrivait à interagir avec elles et à garder le contrôle de son corps s'il le désirait, et aussi bizarre était-il, Mathieu s'entendait plutôt bien avec les entités qui squattaient son corps. Elles avaient des défauts évidemment, mais elles étaient une partie de lui et avaient aussi de bons côtés.

Mathieu avait aujourd'hui vingt-trois ans. Il était toujours aussi petit, un peu moins d'un mètre soixante-cinq, et s'était coupé les cheveux : finit les belles boucles châtains à perte de vue. Il se rasait de très près et avait abandonné ses t-shirts de geek pour des chemises froissées dans lesquelles il flottait et semblait mal à l'aise. Il avait laissé tomber la drogue et les joints –contrairement au Hippie- mais fumait malgré tout plusieurs cigarettes par jour. Le petit châtain avait eu son bac ES, au grand étonnement de ses parents et de ses professeurs. Il avait par la suite essayé de faire une fac d'histoire, suivit d'un BTS tourisme qu'il avait obtenu haut la main. Pourtant il ne s'était pas servi de son BTS plus longtemps, surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que tout le monde n'avait pas la même conception du voyage que lui. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui, Mathieu était coincé : il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Pour le moment, il travaillait au McDonalds : un travail éprouvant et épuisant très mal payé. Mais le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à boire, baiser, faire la fête avec ses amis. Sous le conseil de sa mère, il avait commencé le théâtre, ce qui lui avait donné des idées. De très bonnes idées, comme se lancer dans les vidéos.

Il avait créé une émission, l'audience, mais il n'avait pas vraiment su porter ce projet ni où l'amener, et l'avait arrêté au bout de deux épisodes. Entre temps il était apparu dans plusieurs courts-métrages de son équipe de théâtre, ce qui l'avait beaucoup amusé. Il était heureux de se donner en spectacle et d'user de ses talents d'acteurs.

Après toutes ces expériences et après avoir beaucoup réfléchit, Mathieu avait décidé ce qu'il voulait faire. Il comptait se servir de sa différence pour faire rire les gens, dénoncer et faire réfléchir. Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait, ni où ça le mènerait, mais il était décidé.

« T'es sur de toi, gros ?

-Mathieu, j'ai peur !

-Bordel, où t'as rangé les clopes gamin ?!

-Bon, fermez-là vous tous ! Patron, tu fumeras plus tard, je vais bientôt tourner ! »

Il tira sur sa chemise pour en défaire les plis et arrangea une dernière fois sa coupe en passant sa main dans ses cheveux gras, face à la petite caméra qu'il avait trouvée au fond d'un de ses placards. Il l'alluma et s'éloigna rapidement, allant se placer dans l'angle de la caméra, affichant son plus beau sourire avant de s'exclamer :

« Salut les geeks, quoi d'neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de suite ! »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfiction et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous aura plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à jeter un il à mes autres projets et à vous abonner à mon compte !

**Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et maidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

.

_**FUTUR PROJET**_

.

-Une histoire à remonter le temps : Fanfiction de quinze chapitres sur **S**alut **L**es **G**eeks avec comme Pairing un Hippie/OC. Elle est déjà écrite et le premier chapitre sortira le samedi dans deux semaines.

**Résumé :**

_Je ne savais rien de lui, pas même son nom. Pourtant j'étais très amoureuse, même si lui semblait toujours distant ou indécis. Jusqu'à où comptait-il gâcher notre histoire sans nous laisser une chance, sans m'expliquer ? Souhaitant en savoir plus sur lui et l'aider, je me retrouvais vite happée, tourbillonnant dans les méandres de son passé horrible que je comptais bien découvrir._

**-Le roi des voleurs :** OS sur **S**alut** L**es **G**eeks, avec comme Pairing un Patron/Fille. Elle est déjà écrite et sortira samedi prochain.

**Résumé :**

_Le roi des voleurs n'a peur de rien, de personne, il ose tout. Il brave tous les interdits à partir du moment où il peut en tirer profit. Il ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à sa petite personne. Pourtant le jour où la Fille aura des problèmes, il n'hésitera pas à l'aider, mettant en péril son petit confort, pensant pour la première fois à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'à lui même._

**-Coeur mécanique :** Fanfiction de dix chapitres sur **S**alut **L**es** G**eeks avec comme pairing Patron/Prof ! Elle est déjà écrite et sortira quand Une histoire à remonter le temps sera finie.

**Résumé :**

_Le Prof et le Patron ne se supportent pas, et ce depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas un secret pour la famille Sommet, mais malgré ça lorsqu'un incident subviendra, les deux hommes seront forcés à passer du temps ensemble. Au début réticent, le criminel et le savant se rendront compte qu'ils se sont peut-être fait de fausses idées l'un sur l'autre..._

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dite moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrais éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

**_(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)_**

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

PUBLICITE :

.

**_Page Facebook :_**

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : _Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club._

J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

_**Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :**_

Facebook : _Misse Curly_

Twitter : _ mlle_curly_

Instagram : _mlle_curly_

Tumblr : _Mlle Curly_

:_ Mlle Curly_

AO3 : _MlleCurly_

.

.


End file.
